


Visiting the Attic Demon

by Sorrelglade



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, MC is gender neutral, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Your occasional visits at night are making a certain demon question his goals.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	Visiting the Attic Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing this game just to make the loud heavy metal that the ad played go away and now it has consumed my soul.

“Your back?” Belphegor asked noticing your return.  
He wasn’t expecting you to visit again so soon. You just made a pack with Beelzebub Did you already make a pact with another demon so soon?  
“I just wanted to check up on you. I think it might be pretty lonely up here all by yourself.” You replied with a nervous smile.  
“Oh…” the demon started to turn around and head back to bed.  
“Wait! You can go to sleep just yet!”  
“Well as you can see I am fine, just sleepy.” Belphegor dismissed you.  
“Ok…” you sigh and head back down the stairs.

You visited him again 2 nights later. This time determined to at least have some kind of conversation this time.  
“Hey, Belphie.” You greet the sleepy demon.  
“Did you get another pact?” He asked.  
“No, but I wanna tell you something funny that happened today.” You started.  
“Ok…” he yawned.  
“Well, today Lucifer got me some human food cause I was feeling homesick. He didn’t really know what to get so he ended up getting a bunch of random things and Beel-”  
“How much longer is this story?” Belphegor interrupted.  
“Rude! Fine, I won’t tell you what happened.” You cross your arms.  
“That’s fine by me.” Belphegor returned to the bed. You sigh and walk back down the stairs.

Belphegor sighed and went back to sleep. He had no plans of making friends with some human. They could all die for all he cared. He let out a sigh. It still doesn’t change the fact that it’s really boring and lonely in the attic. Although he could hear some of the chaos from downstairs he is still in the dark about what could be going on at school or some of the quieter happenings downstairs.

The very next night you returned. You feel more confident this time. You are hoping that by leaving your story unfinished like that would make the attic demon a little bit curious.  
“Your back?” Belphegor asked.  
“I figured you needed a day to cool off.” You replied.  
“I was wondering… how is Beel doing?” He asked.  
You raise your eyebrows.  
“He’s probably starving but that’s normal for him so ok I guess.” You told him.  
“Yeah, he’s always been a heavy eater.”  
“Yesterday he drank an entire jar of strawberry jam! How do you even drink a jar of jam!?” You ranted.  
“Hehe, that sounds just like him.” He smiled.

From that day forward you visit Belphegor in the attic whenever you can. You try to space out your visits making sure there isn’t a pattern. Turns out the avatar of sloth is very sarcastic and enjoys your snarky rants about his brother’s. He eventually started to look forward to your meetings. One time he even fell asleep sitting at the doorway while listening to you.

One night while sitting talking with the attic demon he reached his hand through the bars and reached toward your face. You lean back instinctively.  
“Ah- sorry you had something in your hair…” he lied with a slight blush.  
“What where?” You ran your fingers through your hair.  
“Did I get it?” You asked.  
“Not quite.” He answered then reached through the bars again this time you let him touch you.  
He is surprised by how soft your hair is as he ran his fingers through. He pinched at nothing and pretended to have gotten the imaginary thing in your hair.

After you left for the night Belphegor felt conflicted. He knows destroying the human is his goal. He has to stop the exchange program but dang this human and their stupid charms. Belphegor sat up and rubbed his forehead.  
“How pathetic… I think I might actually like that annoying human.” He chuckled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now
> 
> https://cloviaglade.tumblr.com/


End file.
